


now the waves they drag you down

by itsgood



Series: in every universe [3]
Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Dreams vs. Reality, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsgood/pseuds/itsgood
Summary: Wooseok is ethereal.So beautiful, crafted by Gods, a creature out of this world. Wooseok is a dream, and sometimes Seungyoun wishes he was a reality too.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: in every universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574164
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	now the waves they drag you down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachywoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachywoo/gifts).



> this is a gift for angie <3 congrats on winning my raffle ilyy enjoy your seungseok angst

Wooseok is ethereal.

So beautiful, crafted by Gods, a creature out of this world. Wooseok is a dream, and sometimes Seungyoun wishes he was a reality too.

They walk along the beach as the waves wash up to the shore, white.

“Sometimes I want to get lost in them,” Wooseok says. Seungyoun nods, although the feeling is not shared. “Y’know? Be a simple wave, not having to worry about anything.”

“What do you worry about now?”

Wooseok walks ahead of him and doesn't reply, bends down on the wet sand and seemingly writes something. He stands up and stares at Seungyoun. The galaxies in his eyes are alluring enough, but when he's excited and they glint, Seungyoun would give him his soul if he was able to. 

_ W+S=♡ _

He smiles, widely, and Seungyoun continues gazing at him. He knows his eyes drip love, pure and deep. And Wooseok is able to detect it instantly, leaning in and pressing a chaste kiss on his lips.

As the sun sets, they continue strolling along the shore. Wooseok is painted gold, a dazzling orange and yellow, and Seungyoun wishes he could frame it. Wishes he could look at him forever like a photograph hanging by his fridge. A domestic situation that makes his stomach turn.

In the back, the waves wash up to where Wooseok had written their names. They disappear.

-

“You think I'm crazy?” Wooseok starts.

“Not at all,” Seungyoun is quick to deny it, grabbing one of Wooseok’s hands to calm him down. “You just need to stop getting weird ideas.”

“It's not weird—”

“We can't, Wooseokie.”

The nickname brings back memories, of first meetings, first kisses, first confessions. Wooseok’s expression turns into a defeated one, and looks out the window as if in a movie. If he wanted, he could. The sun rising paints his face an array of colors, from orange to pink, and his nose shines under the direct light. 

“Wanna go watch it?” He asks, still does it, as if Seungyoun would be able to say no.

Wooseok is a weakness, his kryptonite. And Seungyoun wants to love him forever, until they get old, watching the stars at night and dying together. That's true love, he supposes. A weird kind of love. Because Wooseok is a dream, is like a reality, is graceful, dainty. Delicate. 

“Of course,” Seungyoun replies, eyes fixed on him. 

“You've staring a lot at me lately,” he comments. Seungyoun shrugs.

They sit outside, near where the trees don't cover the view and it's perfect to watch the sun rise up from the sea. 

“I just want to check you're here,” he says, a bit sheepish.

Wooseok chuckles. “I’ll always be here. As long as you let me.”

He will, always. “Don't worry about it.”

“But this could be different,” he says, once again touching a subject Seungyoun refuses to acknowledge. “If you would just—”

“No.”

It's so sharp Wooseok is taken aback.

“Okay, then, I see,” he mutters. Then he turns around and leaves. Seungyoun doesn't chase him, because he knows how this works, it's futile. Now he watches as a mix of red and yellow appear on the sky all alone, without being able to enjoy the look of pure joy in Wooseok’s face.

He's alone. Seungyoun is used to it.

-

Once Wooseok apologizes, it all seemingly goes back to normal.

They stroll around the beach, play in the water at times, sensations overwhelming, and kiss for a long time on the old couch Seungyoun keeps at his small cabin. It's all he needs, it's perfect.

“You know I love you, right?” Says Wooseok, eyes fixed on the night sky.

A starry one, splatters of white on a black background, shining. It has always been a great view from this side of the beach, but now it appears to be even better. The moon glows, and Seungyoun stares at it until it becomes a reality. His vision blurs for a moment, and two moons stare back at him. 

“I know,” he replies, “and I love you too.”

“You better.”

Seungyoun laughs, but there's a strange feeling in his stomach, a weight that wasn't there before. He looks at the sky again, and finds no anomalies, but he knows.

Seungyoun knows and it hurts.

-

Wooseok likes to coock sometimes.

He's messy, doesn't clean once he's done mixing, and waits for the cookies to finish cooking with dirty hands. Seungyoun still loves him.

“Wanna taste?”

And, well, Seungyoun accepts the offer, walks over to him and leans in, sucking on his finger. It tastes amazing, but he makes the mistake of looking up at Wooseok’s eyes. Fierce and mysterious. They stare back, and it's silent for a moment. The first to lean down is Wooseok, catching his lips in the blink of an eye, and once Seungyoun stands up straighter, he grabs the side of Wooseok's face, pushing him against the counter.

Thankfully, Wooseok quickly cleans his hands on his apron and holds onto his neck with cake-mix-free hands, fingers burying themselves in Seungyoun’s hair. He pulls a little, and it sends shivers down his entire body, a spark on his chest. He presses harder against his body and moves his head to the opposite side as to deepen the kiss. Wooseok gladly allows him to.

Then the smell of burning interrupts them.

“Oh, fuck,” Wooseok utters. “They're  _ burnt _ .” 

“Your fault.”

“Are you kidding me?” He exclaims, “ _ you _ sucked on my finger. Not my fault you like it.”

And he's right. So that day, they eat brown cookies and pretend they tasye good. 

It's always pretending.

-

Sometimes Seungyoun can’t avoid thinking.

Overthinking.

Wooseok is such a piece of art, such a wonderful person, he wonder why he doesn't allow him to see his other side. To see the real thing. But whenever there are certain thoughts in his mind, they distract themselves doing whatever, watching the stars, the sunset and sunrise. 

But it's hard.

“Look, it's still there,” Wooseok points out at their initials on the sand.

_ W+S= _

The heart isn't there anymore, and Wooseok seems to let it go unnoticed, contrary to Seungyoun who overthinks it until his gaze gets lost and Wooseok has to slap his neck.  


"What are you thinking about?"

“About us,” he says, “about you.”

“You seemed lost.”

“I am.” 

Wooseok only smiles. “You can go.”

“I want you to see me, the  _ real _ me, but—”

He sighs, unable to continue the sentence. Because if Wooseok was real, it'd be easier, to exist together outside a dream. It'd be easier to show their real sides, except Wooseok doesn't have one.

Wooseok is ethereal.

So beautiful, crafted by Gods, a creature out of this world

Wooseok is a dream.


End file.
